Return of the Father
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: One year since XANA was destroyed, Aelita lost all hope that her father would be with her. But she has underestimated her father so much. Discontinuated until the story is re-written
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, if I did there should had been a fifth season and there was no need to write this fic.

Claimer: I own the plot.

Return of the father: Prologue.

Things changed in Kadic since that full-of-hate virus was gone. The gang grew, they were taller, their voices changed a little, but they kept the Lyoko spirit. The Lyoko spirit was the friendship above all, trading help for nothing. It was a huge friendship, one that could not be shut down by a switch of a supercomputer. They won the war against the machine. The machine is emotionless. And emotions made them to be motivated to fight XANA.

It was the wish of the whole gang to destroy XANA, but two people were the ones that were really motivated to fight it. It was the blond haired boy, the one with glasses, who decided to resign part of his life, hours of sleep, a lot of breakfasts, lunch and few dinners.

It was the pink haired girl, the one that XANA took captive some years ago and since then, she relied on the gang. Some could say that Jeremie is not well. But what he feels is that God gave him the opportunity to fight for someone, someone special. The gang was the one who saved Earth, but for what he fought was for one heart. Aelita's life was important to him; everyone knew that, except himself.

In one of those rainy days, Jeremie once again had a dream. It was a dream where he thought he could control it. But things went worse, and he couldn't control it anymore. Some call it a nightmare. Jeremie called it the dark side of his mind, where all the fears of him resided. In that dream, he launched a return to the past. After that, he was walking in Kadic, looking everywhere. It seemed another day for him, like a real one... But everyone ignored him. He turned out to be a ghost. He tried to talk to the gang in the cafeteria. For everybody, it seemed like Jeremie never arrived to the cafeteria.

They were talking like if nothing happened. But someone had a sad face. It was Aelita. One tear fell down her left cheek. Nobody noticed it. He tried to remove it. He couldn't. He is a ghost. Yumi asked Aelita what happened. Aelita replied with a question: "Have you forgotten him?" Yumi directed a sad look at Aelita. Aelita ran away.

Jeremie suffered and then, he finally knew what it was about. It was his subconscious that in his dreams talked to him. He tried to wake up, but the dream controlled him. It wanted to make see him do something.

Aelita cried. And nobody really cared. He shouts her name, tried to take her hand. He tried to slap her. Touch her hair. Said something to her, but nothing happened. After trying everything, she fell to the ground. And he felt that he was weak. And fell to the ground.

And he was supposed to wake up. He was still dreaming, because the scene was played over and over. It had little changes, sometimes was Yumi the one who was crying. Sometimes Odd had a laptop. Sometimes Ulrich was with Aelita, and she slapped hard in his face, he always asked why, but never came up with a good answer, there was a part of the dream could not be remembered by Jeremie... Sometimes, the dream that he feared most was the one where the gang was possessed by XANA. And then they disappear. The world turned black. And it started to capture him. The smoke captured him.

He finally wakes up. Tears run in his face, he never had cried that much. He tried to search for his glasses. He noticed that they were destroyed. In his dream, he made brute movements, like he was trapped with a web and tried to get out of it. The thing is that his mind was trying to say something to him. But it was hosted in his denial. He denied and ignored it. Every day he did.

He had to use contact lens, until he could go to an ophthalmologist and hope he would get the prescription for new lens. He managed to find the contact lens. He was going to classes and he obviously is going to go without lens. But there was a little detail. It's Sunday. Jeremie was so scared about that dream that he forgot for a while that it was Sunday.

The creator of Lyoko was killed by its own creation. Waldo Franz Schaeffer created XANA, XANA killed Franz Hopper. He was dead, killed one year ago. So was XANA, in the same day. That's right. 365 days ago. A tragic day for the whole gang, but Aelita… she suffered the most. She lost her father. The father she knew, but in dreams and mental images. What about her mother? She barely knew how she was called. She knew nothing else about Anthea. Her father was gone forever, his past was a mystery. Too much questions for Aelita were left in questions without answers.

Until now.


	2. Chapter 1: Sunday Gifts

Chapter One: Sunday Gifts

-Are you ready?

-Ready!

Somebody knocked twice at Jeremie's door. Jeremie was writing that email and invited the person that knocked the door to enter the room. But nobody entered the room. In fact, nobody announced that was going to enter. Intrigued, he saved the e-mail in drafts, turned off the screen, turned off the pc (which had no Lyoko data anymore), and opened the door. In fact, nobody was out there. He made one step to see if someone was hiding…

Nobody was. But there was a strange package, for Jeremie's surprise. Jeremie kicked this package when he made that step with his right foot. He was wondering what was inside it. It couldn't be a XANA trap anymore. XANA was dead a long time ago.

He opened the package, starting to think who could have sent it. When he finished of opening it, there was a perfume with a strange inscription written in pink color. It said:

"Would you give me the honor, please? I've bought it thinking in you. I would feel better if you use it… Do me the favor, and I make sure that everything will change."

No sign on it. Just the note was left with the perfume, which smelled good. Jeremie noticed that whoever who signed it, signed it with her perfume. Like if that told him something. He does not remember which person used this perfume; his nose told him that nobody that he could remember sent it. This girl could be playing with his feelings.

Jeremie was going to use it, and then, he thought about it twice. It could mean that he didn't smell well and this person was afraid of telling him that, and therefore the obvious gift was made. It could mean that somebody was trying to play with his feelings, using the note as a trap to make him fall for it.

_Of course, _he thought,_ if I use the perfume, whoever made the joke would use Milly and Tamiya to make me the Fool of the Year, the "Desperate Lover"_. But he didn't rule out something else: Someone give him that gift to make him see this girl.

After all it could be a sign, maybe he was not spending a lot of time outside and this person wants to talk with him. Reasons kept comings since he started to think about it. It was more of a feeling, feeling of hope. In his heart, there was a reason that he didn't want to hear for the moment.

Jeremie is shy, that has not changed, he could be less shy, but he still was shy. And he is not willing to risk himself to be the fool of the year and make everyone laugh at him for the rest of the year just because of an odd joke.

He left the room. He decided to ignore it until he could talk about it with someone. Besides, if there was someone behind him, why wouldn't that person come and talk with him? The answer could be short. Maybe the question Jeremie himself asked was not right. If he was shy, why wouldn't be this person shy also? If he is shy, why would this person be herself or would show the shy part of her personality to make contact with her?

He headed for the cafeteria. It was too much thinking, too much hunger for Jeremie. He felt like he was Odd for a second. Then he realized that his body didn't require too much food, he had skipped any eating course for 24 hours. He just had to think about someone. He felt pain, desperation, love, shyness. He had a mixture of feelings. His mind was about to collapse. He almost did.

The same people went to the girl's floor and left another package in Aelita's room. Yes. Another package, a little bit different. They knocked the door twice, they left the package and they ran away. It's Sunday, and Aelita was half awaken. But suddenly she heard the door. She opened the door, but, there was a package and not a person waiting for her.

She hold it, shook it several times to hear what was inside. It sounded like a cup, or a glass. She opened it, like a girl who received her Christmas gift, happy but anxious, and got surprised. It was a perfume with a letter, which was written in blue. It said: 

"Since I saw your eyes, my days have been better, in return to that, please receive this gift, and don't wonder who is behind this, I know you are going to return me the favor. And I don't want that. In fact, if you are trying to meet me, don't do it."

It was worse. It raised Aelita's curiosity. She was very curious about who could be the one that was having better days since she came to Earth. She started to think who could be, but she did not come with a strong conclusion. In her heart, she was hoping that some blond haired boy gave to her such a gift. But, how could she be so sure that his beloved boy gave it to her? There was no real reason. She would bet that, if he was the one who gave the gift to her, he would have given him the gift by himself. She got illusions that Jeremie sent it. But those were illusions based in the fact that everything made no sense at all.

Another day started in Kadic, with the perks of a Sunday day. The students could wake up a little late and they could get their breakfast, some could go to the Church nearby without having to report themselves to Jim or any authority, yet they had to return to Kadic as soon as it finished. There were no classes whatsoever, and it is always seen as a good thing for the students. If some student wanted to leave to do something in the city, they didn't ask for permission. There was a tacit agreement between Jim and the students, as long they were in their rooms at the night. It was a day to relax. Yes. It was Sunday. But it was not another Sunday for Jeremie and Aelita.

The gang arrived at the cafeteria to have their breakfast. First, Odd and Ulrich arrived. Odd was there first, he was hungry like he never was. Ulrich was awake, but he was walking like a zombie. He started to drink his coffee and he noticed that Jeremie and Aelita were there, but he noticed something weird, to say the least. Neither Jeremie nor Aelita were having breakfast. It was weird, because they always have breakfast, they never reject the opportunity to have breakfast, even in Lyoko times Jeremie had breakfast! Suddenly, Odd broke the silence and said:

"What's wrong with you two? You are not having breakfast, must be the end of the world as we know it. And the end of my breakfast too, as I can't have yours… What a day. Great"

Odd was almost ignored. Jeremie was thinking who could send him the perfume. Aelita was thinking how she could bring the conversation topic. She thought: "_Yumi, she could help me, but she won't be coming school until tomorrow. I will pay her a visit; after all she will want to talk with someone. I know that Sundays are boring for her. Yes! That's what I'm going to do!" _

"I have something to do, see you soon guys!" Aelita said. She walked away, ignoring anything else happening in the school, even the fact that Jeremie was not using his glasses. She needs and wants to know. And Yumi may have the answer.

Aelita run away, heading right away to the Ishiyama's house. She was running but there was no hurry, the boys were in the cafeteria, and… well, there is not any kind of virus that takes possession of a person or an animal that follows her. So she tried to calm down herself, but she wanted to hurry, she wanted to talk with her friend about the gift she had today. Finally, in a long time she got something. And it was important to her. Or it could mean something important. This is what she wanted to know.

"Oh, here it is." Aelita exclaimed when she saw the Ishiyama's house. She ran and knocked at the door. "Coming!" was heard from the inside.

Finally the door opened, and for Yumi's surprise it was Aelita. She tried to dissimulate the surprise, and finally asked:

"Hey Aelita, what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping, please come in, I'm alone in home, Hiroki is ill and my parents brought him to the medic. I don't think he is ill, mostly I could say he was acting, he is fine, I can bet. In fact, if I made a bet I would win!"

Aelita and Yumi laughed, and they entered the house and went to the dining room. Yumi was finishing having breakfast, when Aelita came she was cleaning the table. She tried to help, but Yumi didn't allow it. Aelita took a seat and started to share the reflections that crossed her mind in that moment.

- Today is a different day to me. Something happened to me.

Aelita lost the grin she always had in her face and Yumi turned around, looked at Aelita and said:

-What happened to you Aelita? Whatever it is, it must be causing trouble to you. Your face has just told me that.

-Yes, it is. Something made my feelings shake. I felt like I was alone. I have you, Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd. But I'm alone in the other meaning. And I've got a gift from somebody. A gift in a day I never expected something to happen. But it made me think, and I need your help. I need to cope out with my feelings. I need someone."

-Care to elaborate a little more, please? You got what? A gift? From who?

-If I knew, I would handle it by myself. Of course, I would tell you, but whoever sent it was too shy, or even worse, coward! This person sends this perfume and a note without signing it.

A tear fell in the right cheek of Aelita.

-I know what you need, Aelita. You need something, that is. Relax Aelita. Breathe. Stop for a little while. We will figure it, right? Please, stop. Give yourself one minute to stop and think. Why are you annoyed with whoever sent it? You should be thankful. At least I would be grateful if someone gives something to me.

-That's right Yumi, but I really, really want to figure out who was him.

-I know what it is wrong with you, you know? It's called love. Yes, it is called love. You have been alone for a long time. And I know who could have sent it.

- Who is? I need to know now!

- Aelita, you do not want to see it. Are you blind? The reason you want to know it's because you are hoping that Jeremie Belpois sent it. Yes, the glass boy that saved you from Lyoko, the one who freed you. Who loves you? I don't see why you both aren't together, of course, you are shy, and so he is. If I were him I would have sent you a lot of gifts. Maybe he is finally making the first step, and you should be happy, not sad. Smile, because this could be the day where you and he could be taking another step to be together. Forever. Like the song.

- Which one?

- Together Forever, sang by some English guy, ah yes, Rick Astley. It's a shame you never heard the song, you could find the lyrics on Internet, you know.

- What should I do?

- Give him a surprise, like another gift. I know something you could give to him. What if we work on it?

Aelita smiled and agreed. Yumi raised her hopes. Maybe, in the very end, Jeremie was behind the gift.

In the meanwhile, the cafeteria was almost deserted. It was the perfect time for Jeremie to talk about the gift he received today in the early morning. Jeremie usually keeps his personal life in his own room. Only that Einstein poster knows what happens to him and God knows what else. This is one of the days where things went different. He felt he needed to talk; the situation was starting to make him feel in desperation and love.

_It's now… or never. _He thought, and then he gathered some courage. He looked around. No Sissy. No Milly. No Tamiya. Everyone was half awake, so this was the moment.

- Ulrich, Odd. Guys. You two. Wake up, will you? I have something in my mind, Jeremie started.

- Yeah, that's not new. Spit it. What's wrong? Or else, which is your new idea? Had you told me that one year ago, it would be something about Lyoko, Odd said.

- I WISH it would be related to Lyoko. It's something else, so I need a couple of people that are experienced in love and the like.

- And the like? Ulrich started to talk. C'mon, its love you want to talk about. Let me guess, it's… your contacts!? Jeremie, where are your glasses?

- And we are talking about… hey; my favorite Einstein has no glasses anymore, Odd noticed after eating one croissant.

- Will you guys hear me or you will never know what it is about.

- Believe it or not, we already know about it, Einstein, Odd said with a smile in his face.

- So you know about the gift?

Ulrich and Odd looked at him and then they looked at themselves, launching cautious looks. Since they were in silence, Jeremie understood that they didn't have a clue and proceed to explain what happened earlier, in the same morning.

- I was awake, I could not sleep well, and hence I destroyed my glasses. Then I heard that someone knocked on the door. I invited the guest to come in, but nobody entered. And fearing that person did not hear me, I opened the door by myself, but nobody was out there. Someone left me a package, with this perfume and the weird letter. Whoever who wrote that letter needs to improve it writing skills. It was utterly bad written. In fact, this person sent me a letter where this person would feel better if I used this perfume I was given. I don't really want to think, I'm afraid this is a trap.

- And how do you come into this conclusion? , Ulrich asked.

- Do you think I really know who sent it? If I knew, sooner or later you would know, Ulrich, but I just… don't. Had this person have real interest in me, I think this person is a coward. That's happening to me.

- I'm very sure that this involves Aelita's feelings. When will you admit you love her and run to meet her? All what you are doing is to miss the opportunity of your life to be happy. Tell us when you were happy. When she came here, you were happy; you had something that made you feel better, Ulrich said convinced of it.

- I don't really think you are the appropriate to say that I should recognize feelings.

Jeremie attacked Ulrich, without wanting to, but in the end he said what he thought. Odd laugh was heard by everyone. He just didn't ever expect that Jeremie made such a statement in that way. Jeremie and Ulrich looked at Odd, and then he just stopped laughing. Then Jeremie said:

- Ok, I admit that I could feel something for her. And yes, I want to run and see her.

- That's the first step, Einstein, now we have to go, Odd exclaimed.

- Where to? Jeremie face stated to show fear.

- To your room, both said to the unison.

- And to do what?

- You need the expert advice, that's why you talked with us, Einstein. We are going to surprise Aelita. We are going to make her come to you. And you will never be alone…

-We will help you all along the way; Ulrich finished the phrase that Odd started

Jeremie regretted himself why he had to open his mouth. What if he has done the worst thing he could ever do?

Jeremie was lost, because he started to think about it. And now, he was undecided. He had his denial and his hope talking for him.

-_ You have done something wrong, Jeremie. You are in big trouble now. I don't really think we could be together._

- _At least you could try, it would be good if you, at least tried to do something for her._

_- So… you never did something to her? You made her return to Earth. You freed her from that damn virus. You made her feel she was important. _

_- The whole group did a space in their hearths for her._

_- And you didn't?_

_- It's the same for the rest._

_- Same for the rest? C'mon! Hear yourself, that's a lie. A big lie if you ask me. In your heart, your friends and family remain. But we all here know that Aelita Schaeffer is not part of your friends or your family. She is your beloved one, Einstein._

_- I wish that was true._

_- You wish she could love you. In fact, she loves you, damn it. When will you face the reality? You know, there is a saying, and it says "There is no worst blind as the one who doesn't want to see. There is no worst deaf as the one who doesn't want to hear." That's you._

_- Why do you tell me all of this, I see this going to nowhere._

_- Rely on Ulrich and Odd. We will talk later._

_- I see nothing to contradict that._

Jeremie was more disconcerted. But he didn't care anymore. For once, he decided to take a step forward. His denial told him the opposite thing. Is it right?


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

Chapter Two: The Dream.

---Flashback---

There was a dream which Ulrich, Yumi and Odd shared. An odd dream that both three shared, like if there were some kind of connection between them. They all dreamed the same. They were in some house they barely recognized, but it was not that place as they knew it, it was like if they returned several years in time, because the place had flowers, someone took care of the place, it looked like it was habitable. And, in fact, someone was living there. There was a not so young couple, a man with a beard and dark glasses and other person that was taking him by the hand, a tall person with pink hair. The man with the beard came to the front of the building and greeted them.

- Hello Ulrich, Odd, Yumi. Welcome to the Hermitage. You may be wondering what are you doing here in your dreams, and I will give you all the explanations after. Please come in. Anthea has prepared you some coffee and cookies.

- Cookies, good! Odd turned his surprise face into a happy one

- You still have your high metabolism, do you Odd? Franz replied with a smile.

- How do you know that? Odd asked

- Have you seen us in our life? Ulrich and Yumi asked us at the unison.

- One word: Genetics.

- So this is a kind of illusion or something? Ulrich asked.

- Why aren't Aelita and Jeremie here? I'm sure that Aelita would like to see you. But you aren't real, you died in Lyoko. You sacrificed yourself to kill your own creation, Yumi added to the assault of questions.

- This is not real, you might say, Franz started. You are right, and I tell you, this is a simulator. And there was no way that I could be alive, you also say. Well, I lost my vital points, but my soul is trapped in Lyoko, see, when you disconnected the supercomputer, you put me into a hibernation mode. But if that happened and some time passed, it would turn it on again. Since XANA is dead and Einstein erased the Lyoko connection core and shut down his laptop, he could have never ever noticed that Lyoko was active. That's the short and easy story for you guys. Jeremie could explain you better, but I'd bet that if I told you everything, you wouldn't remember it.

- In short words…

- I'm Lyoko. That's it. My body is gone, but my genetic code, it's on the supercomputer, split into identical parts in the Four Towers. This consists of one part per sector. Guys, you have to return to Lyoko if you want to free me.

- We didn't learn to materialize ourselves, don't think we could do something. Why didn't you call Aelita and Jeremie?

- Because I want to talk with you about them. I, as a father of Aelita, want to see her happy. And since I returned I was, how to explain, "Eyes and ears" of both of them. I have not been spying them, sometimes they said my name and I was there. I saw how much Aelita suffered. Jeremie is blaming himself and in the nights, even he was disconnected of Lyoko he started to write programs to make me return. The guy fought hard at his way, he has been the XANA target because of his skills. He did not fight in Lyoko, but he fought for everybody. Especially for her. I knew it from the beginning; the code that was started to be written when he started meant that somebody was capable of making her return to Earth...

He stopped for a second, and then he chose to continue.

And the reason I did not write a code for her is based on the fact that it was meant in that way. We went to Lyoko, and we didn't prepare ourselves to return to Earth, it was meant in that way, then XANA tried to kill me, and to stopping the virus from killing me and my daughter, I went to hide in Carthage and shut it down. I activated one tower and from there I programmed myself to be the ruler of Lyoko, I created it, and therefore, I could disable Lyoko. When Jeremie turned the computer on, I could not stop him. XANA would have killed me if I appeared; I was weak, since XANA in the beginning was starting to gain power. When I saw when Aelita and Jeremie met, I knew that they were made one for the other.

Please come inside the house.

They took a seat and then he kept talking.

- In Lyoko, there aren't feelings. Or that was I thought. You can't feel, because it wasn't real. It's a digital world, made by a lot of 0 and 1's. But she felt different when he met my Aelita. She could feel, let's say primitive feelings, primitive by the fact that some feelings weren't the same in Earth. But she felt love, and don't ask me why that happened. It looked like that an unexpected variable came into play. And I approved him. And you are well aware of it. Otherwise, I would have done something. I would have destroyed Lyoko, without leaving any trace.

- That would explain a lot of things. You, as your father, want to see Aelita with Einstein. And you contact us via Lyoko to have a conversation. About them.

- Yes, yes. Then I will have a conversation with Aelita and Jeremie, and soon, you all five could be seeing me again. Anthea is gone, but I'm not. I'm just in the Lyoko limbo. It's an unfinished program. I want to contact them, but you guys have to do something. You all know that Jeremie have problems with the materialization and doesn't like Lyoko. The only way I could contact them is that they have to make contact, like if they are holding their arms. Otherwise, otherwise, I can do nothing. Aelita is the link for Jeremie to connect himself and Lyoko.

Anthea came into the room. Aelita was the living image of her; they shared the same hair and eyes color. Those are the wonders of genetics.

- Hello kids. Allow me to present myself. My name is Anthea, yet I'm a spectrum. All my thoughts are controlled by Franz. I was taken away, because we were part of the Carthage Project. I was a part of it. I was a biologist with serious investigations on DNA. And that's the way you go to Lyoko, thanks to the DNA. I worked with him and some people. But you can't know a lot more about it.

Then she disappeared in the air.

- You guys don't need to know about the Carthage project. It's classified, but since you discovered it, you should not return to the factory. The government could be discovering the secret you had kept with the time. Do me the favor, I want to contact Aelita, but I need to warn you all. The government is behind you. If you want to save me, don't even mention my name, yet I'll work out in something else. But soon… I have to talk with Jeremie. Please, make him and Aelita sleep holding their hands. It's the only way. I want to talk with them. This dream is for real, but don't talk with them, let's make them see this like a surprise.

- I bet you will be pleased, sir.

Ulrich looked at Yumi. She was willing to hide them a secret, even more, she wanted to play with other's feelings.

- Where are the cookies? Odd asked

- Odd, this is not real, and if we are in Lyoko… wait, we are in Lyoko. Are we? Ulrich asked politely.

- I'm the ruler of Lyoko, and therefore I can control the towers. You are in Lyoko; I use Lyoko to connect your dreams. Tomorrow, talk about it. You will notice that this conversation was for real. So, do me and everyone this favor.

The simulator sphere broke itself. They noticed that in fact they were in Lyoko, but they could not control themselves. They noticed that they were rematerializing. There was not any kind of trace of their travel to Lyoko. They woke up, it was a great day, and today is Thursday. Classes started "late". Yumi woke up and headed right away to the cafeteria. She had to talk with the guys. Had she understood well, she had to make Aelita and Jeremie get together. She needed help. But the whole thing was going to be exciting, except for the fact that Ulrich, if Franz told them the truth, would be involved too, and that would be embarrassing to her, because they were just friends, and nothing else. But with Ulrich… she knows that when the topic of love and when he is near all things could go wrong.

While Yumi was heading to the cafeteria, Odd shouts "Over here!" Ulrich and Odd waved. Yumi waved back and run to them.

When she arrived, she asked:

- Hey guys, have you slept well?

- So it's true, right? Ulrich asked

- I wish I had those cookies. In the other hand, we have a secret to keep. How are we going to work it out? They are coming. Let's go for the cafeteria, it would be a bad idea if they saw us together.

- It must be a good day for Mankind. Today Odd had a good idea, Ulrich said as he headed to the cafeteria.

Ulrich and Yumi started to laugh. Odd was annoyed at that joke and went to the cafeteria. He changed his face as he saw Aelita and Jeremie. He had to keep the secret. While Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were having breakfast, Ulrich and Yumi worked out a very good plan.

--- End Flashback---


	4. Chapter 3: The Date Arrangement

Hello people, here is Chapter 3. Even though so few people review, it makes me happy that at least someone reads it. More surprises will keep appearing, please review to get some feedback.

Without more delay, here is:

Chapter 3: The Date Arrangement

While Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich walked into Jeremie's room, Ulrich took his cellphone and wrote a message. In the screen could be seen that he was going to send a message:

"To: Yumi

Message: Phase One Completed. J is confused. Aelita had to go. Idk where she is. See u soon."

They entered into his room. Jeremie closed the room. Ulrich got the answer.

"New Message Received, from Yumi. Open it?"

Ulrich opened it.

From: Yumi

Message: 'Lita is with me. Phase One Fully Completed. We gotta talk. Starting Phase Two."

Ulrich winked at Odd. He knew exactly what did that wink meant.

Odd started to look around to see what Jeremie has in his wardrobe.

- I know my room very well; you don't have to look everywhere to find exactly what you need when you can ask me. Besides, there are "personal" elements; Jeremie defended his things from the curious inspectors.

- C'mon Einstein, allow us to take a look around. I'm sure that, in this wardrobe, you have a lot of things that could be useful. Where is that good-looking Jeremie, eh? I bet that you have a different looking Jeremie somewhere, or are your clothes all the same?

- Even Odd has good clothes that he uses when he goes to dates… Ulrich added.

- The exception here guys is that I don't have a date, Jeremie said, while he sat in his computer chair, and smiled. He smiled because he would not have to put himself in such an uncomfortable situation for him.

- That's old information, Jeremie. You are in fact going to have one. Look, we are going to go out with Yumi, and I have a date just for you.

- No way, I'm not going.

- C'mon Jeremie, we are going out as friends.

- Just as friends, huh?

- Nothing serious man.

- Let me think about it.

- I'm going to leave, because I'm not going out with someone for this occasion. And I'm not sure if Naomi is willing to go with me, so…

- You can go out with us, if you happen to find someone that is willing to go with you, Casanova.

- Yes, yes, I got the point already Ulrich.

- Just making sure Odd, right?

Odd left the room. He walked away. Ulrich took his cellphone and dialed Yumi's number.

- Hello Yumi. Listen, I have been thinking about what we have been talking about, and well, something happened. I am with Jeremie. He has told me that he didn't go out for a long while, and he is willing to go out to refresh some ideas, you know Jeremie, so… could you ask that friend of you, the one that arrived soon at your house? Can you make him that favor?

- Do you need a friend to go out with me? I will ask Aelita. I'm sure she will agree, Yumi said loud so Aelita could hear.

- Could you ask her? Ulrich said. He knew she will ask Aelita. But he wanted to get Jeremie started with the "date".

- Who's her? Jeremie asked, intrigued.

- Some friend of Yumi.

- And her name is…

- Ehh, she is called Juliet.

- I want to know her before we meet.

- Relax, will you? Yes Yumi? I was talking with Jeremie. She agreed to go? I will tell the good news to him. Where we chose and at the same hour? All right, then. See you Yumi.

Ulrich ended the call.

- She agreed to go, right?

- Of course, you will love her. Well, who knows? , I've met this girl before and she is a good person, a little shy if you ask me, but not that shy at all. She is good looking though.

- May I see her before we meet?

- Sorry, had I a picture, I would show it at you.

- Damn. Looks like I won't be coming. I'm feeling bad for this girl, Jeremie said sarcastically.

- Any of us will get a no as a definitive answer. Face it, Jeremie. It is just a meeting of friends, nothing more than that.

- I doubt it. Aren't you and Yumi…?

- You know the answer.

- That's a positive, I guess.

- Well, we… I'm trying to work it out. It's a 50% 50%

- That's a yes, then.

- Not a yes, nor a no.

- When will you both be together?

- When you and Aelita are too.

- Why I'm going with somebody else? please call Yumi and let her know, I'm not going.

- You have to know her, Jeremie, don't let her be alone. Besides, what harm could be done? Lyoko has been shut down for a long time. That happened one year ago, more or less. You don't have to worry about XANA. And you could get some practice when you are with Aelita. That would help you.

- Like Aelita was the only important thing in the World.

- Wait, isn't it? She is… _I bet she is._

Jeremie blushed. His denial was overwhelmed. His denial was surpassed at the fact that everything that Ulrich told him was right. He needed to have some "practice" before going out with Aelita. He changed his mind.

- You know what? Don't call Yumi, but don't make me regret this. If I regret this, you never know what could happen to you. Maybe you could have some red marks in your face thanks to my fists…

- Have someone ever told you that you have good charismatic skills, Jeremie?

- You have them, Ulrich. You convinced me. Few people do that. Before that you go away, which is an obligation, from my room, when will we meet?

- Outside the School, in the Entrance Arc of the School, at 6 pm. You make sure that you are there in time, you may not know Juliet, but she will be there at 6 pm. 6 pm. Punctual.

- Sure, sure, I will be there. At 6 pm.

Ulrich left the room. His smile was an evil one. He ran away. His destiny was unknown for Jeremie; he started to think and couldn't notice what was going on. He suddenly realized something. He wanted to go, but with Aelita. It didn't matter with whom he was going out, in his heart the wish of doing something with Aelita was more important that everything else in his life.

At the Ishiyama's house, Yumi and Aelita were talking.

- Aelita, I have something that could make you feel better.

Yumi was talking at the phone. Aelita did nothing but to wait.

- Listen Aelita, Ulrich has received a visit of a friend of him from England, his name is Romeo. And since we were going out, and his friend came, we are not willing to cancel it. You are going out with us, it will make you relax for a little while and forget the coward. It's an idea I've had in the moment, it will help you.

- Hmm, Yumi, I'd like to thank you, but, I… I just don't know if I should go.

- He came from England to visit him, please do us the favor. Otherwise I will have to cancel it; I've planned this for days. It's going to be a meeting with Ulrich… You know that.

- I understand. I will do it for you.

- You do? Are you serious Aelita?

- Yes, why do you ask? You are happy, Yumi, I guess it's the love effect.

- You know that we are friends.

- Whatever you say, Yumi!

Aelita started to laugh. That laugh annoyed Yumi, because Yumi knew the point that Aelita wanted to show and wanted to change that, but she couldn't . The conversation continued, Yumi gave Aelita some advice about this meeting, and the conversation ended when Aelita had to go. Aelita was hungry and Yumi's parents arrived with Hiroki. Everything seemed normal, Hiroki was only having flu. Aelita had to be prepared for the meeting. She left Yumi's house with a wide smile on her face. It may have not been a date with Jeremie, but soon or late they would have one, she promised herself.

When Aelita left, Yumi went to her room and called Ulrich once more.

- How will Aelita and Jeremie react? Yumi asked.

- I don't know Yumi, I'm afraid that everything could go wrong. But let's hope that Aelita gets her father back.

- You fool; it's about getting them together!

- Phase Two is working as expected. Odd is bringing the camera and will follow us. See you there.

- See you there.

Yumi had a plan, besides the one that would get Aelita and Jeremie together. It was time for her plan.


End file.
